EH?
by Neriyura
Summary: Karena kakaknya jomblo, Yixing juga jadi ikutan repot. An exo fic with crossdress Yixing, and a little bit SuLay /CH:2 at Junmyeon's side
1. Chapter 1

**EH?**

Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, tapi Yixing punya sa—gak jadi, saya cuman punya cerita geje ini :')

Pair : SuLay?

Warning : Crossdress, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), Light Shounen-ai, OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)

.

"AKU GAK MAUUUUUU"

Teriakan seorang pemuda manis berdimple itu bisa menyaingi suara letusan gunung berapi—tapi bohong, tapi tetap keras sampai-sampai orang yang ada di hadapannya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya sambil meringis.

"Biasa aja dong reaksinya" Ujar pemuda yang lebih tua di hadapannya setelah melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinga.

"Ya habisnya permintaannya aneh-aneh sih" Yixing—nama pemuda tadi—mengerang frustasi. Beneran deh, ia gak habis pikir sama jalan pikiran kakaknya yang absurd ini.

Sebenarnya perasaan Yixing udah gak enak pas tiba-tiba kakaknya ini datang ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya, _well_ karena biasanya Yifan—nama kakak Yixing—langsung nyelonong aja, gak pakai ngetuk-ngetuk segala.

"Uhm, Yixing, kamu udah makan?" adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu. Yixing jadi tambah curiga, biasanya Yifan mana peduli Yixing udah makan apa belum.

"Mau apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Yixing curiga.

"Kamu ya, diperhatiin sama kakak sendiri kok malah masang tampang curiga gitu?"

"Kalau gitu, aku udah makan. Sana keluaaar" Yixing mendorong-dorong tubuh Yifan.

Yifan menahan tangan Yixing "Bentar-bentar" Yixing menghentikan acara dorong-dorongannya "Sebenernya, aku mau minta bantuan sih" Akunya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

Yixing menghela nafas."Tuh kan, ada maunya"

"Hehe" Yifan nyengir kuda "Tapi tenang, permintaannya gampang kok"

Yixing jadi tambah curiga. Gak mungkin kan kalau permintaannya gampang, Yifan sampe sok-sok-an perhatian kayak tadi?  
"Apa emangnya?"

"Uhm" Yifan membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil di udara dengan kedua jari telunjuknya "Jadi, lusa kana da reunian temen SMA gitu"

"Terus?"

"Terus, aku harus bawa pasangan gitu"

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya. Terus kenapa kalau harus bawa pasangan? Kenapa minta bantuan Yixing? Emang apa yang bisa Yixing lakuin?

"Ah!" Yixing mengerti sekarang "Jadi gege mau aku kenalin sama cewek gitu?"

Yifan mengerjap

"Tapi _NO_!" Yixing menari-narikan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Yifan "Kalau aku nemu cewek juga aku jadiin pacar duluan"

Yifan mengerjap lagi "Bu-bukan itu!" Ujarnya beberapa detik kemudian. "Lagian meskipun aku jomblo, aku gak mau kenalan sama cewek gak jelas"

"Lah terus?"

"Kamu temenin gege ke reuni ya"

"Hah?"

"Jadi pasangan gege"

"…."

"…."

"GEGE MAU DISANGKA HOMO GITU?" Yixing menatap Yifan horror "ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN?"

"Bukan gitu kampret"

"Lah terus? Masa bawa cowok buat jadi pasangan?"

"Ya makannya nanti kamu didandanin jadi cewek gitu, bahasa gaulnya itu apa ya—ah _crossdress_ "

Yixing menatap Yifan _horror_. Apanya yang permintaan gampang?

"Mau ya" Yifan ber _puppy eyes,_ Yixing malah tambah _horror_

"AKU GAK MAUUUUUU"

Jadi begitulah sekilas flashbacknya

"Ayolah Xing ! cuman kamu satu-satunya harapan gege"

Benar kan? Dugaan Yixing. Yifan itu absurd. Yixing kurang paham sama jalan pikiran kakaknya yang satu dan satu-satunya ini.

"Ogah ah, emang aku cowok apakah?"

"Apaan" Koreksi Yifan

"Iya itu pokoknya"

"Ayolah, ntar gege beliin CDnya ekso"

"Celana dalam?"

"CD album bego"

"Oh"

"…"

"Nggak ah" Yakali harga diri Yixing seharga CD album "Lagian se-nggak laku apa sih gege sampe punya ide absurd kayak gitu?"

"Ya, gege kan gak mau sembarangan pilih cewek. Gege gak mau terjebak cinta yang dangkal*"

"Alah, alesan, bilang aja gak laku"

"Jadi mau gak?"

"Nggak! Dan itu jawaban final!"

"Kamu cantik loh dek"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Yixing "Kalau mau ngebujuk kata-katanya yang bener kenapa?"

Yifan memiringkan kepala "Itu kan pujian?"

"PUJIAN NDASMU!" Yixing menoyor kepala Yifan "Mana ada cowok yang mau dibilang cantik!"

Yifan mengelus-elus kepala "Oh"

"…"

"Jadi, mau CD ekso?"

"Nggak"

"Yang _limited edition_?"

 _Limited edition_? Yixing mendengus, nggak nggak, dia gak boleh tergoda.

Tapi _limited edition_ loh

"Yang ada tanda tangan membernya"

"MAUUUUU"

Apa kabar harga dirimu Xing?

.

.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar mengutuk Yifan sekarang.

Ini semua salah kakaknya itu. Meskipun dianya sendiri yang tergoda sama sekeping CD, tetap saja pokoknya salah kakaknya yang meminta—memaksa, memohon—Yixing buat _crossdress_ dan sekarang malah diganggu preman jalanan sementara kakaknya mencari toilet umum.

Yixing makin terpojok dan sekarang salah satu dari preman itu menarik tangan Yixing dengan paksa sambil berkata "Ayolah, gak usah malu-malu" . Yixing makin panik. Apa-apaan nih? Masa mereka beneran gak bisa bedain mana cewek asli mana cewek KW?.

Kemampuan make-up mamanya memang benar-benar jempolan. Sebenarnya ia juga pas pertama lihat juga pangling. Rambut cokelat sepunggung, dengan jepitan rambut di atas telingaya sebagai pemanis. dengan dress yang imut ditambah polesan make-up sang mama membuat penampilannya benar-benar manis. Ia juga sempat berkata "Wah, beneran jadi cantik, mungkin aku bisa keterima jadi salah satu anggota girlband" yang kemudian dapat hadiah jitakan dari kakaknya "Kamu gak secantik itu!"

Dan jangan tanya kenapa mamanya rela anak laki-lakinya didandanin begitu. Justru sang mama malah _excited_ banget waktu Yifan minta tolong mamanya.

Mamanya bahkan bantu Yixing buat nyukur bulu kakinya. Makanya sekarang kaki Yixing jadi mulus.

Kembali ke preman tadi, Yixing dalam hati ngutuk kakaknya yang ke toilet aja lamanya minta ampun. Yifan buang air atau mau lahiran? Siapapun tolong-

"Dia bilang tidak mau, jadi tidak usah dipaksa" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan paksa-memaksa si preman. Dan Yixing bersumpah ia rasanya pernah dengar suara itu.

Yixing menengok ke sumber suara. Ia makin lemas. Yixing tahu betul sosok itu, dia Kim Junmyeon, teman sekolah Yixing. Salah satu anak paling popular di sekolahnya.

"Lu siapa hah?" Tanya salah satu preman tadi

"Apa harus kenalan dulu?" Jawabnya santai "Ah, tapi aku udah telpon polisi duluan" Junmyeon memperlihatkan ponselnya.

Preman tadi jadi gelagapan. Mau pergi, gengsi, udah nampangin wajah sangar masa pergi gitu aja, kalau tinggal, wah ribet urusan sama polisi.

"Cabut" Ujar salah seorang dari preman itu. Mungkin l _eader_ nya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Persetan dengan gengsi.

Setelah preman-preman itu menghilang dari pandangan, Junmyeon melangkah menghampiri Yixing sambil tersenyum "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"A-aku gak apa-apa" Jawabnya salah tingkah. Antara terpesona sama senyuman Junmyeon atau takut ketahuan. Ah tapi Yixing gak yakin Junmyeon kenal Yixing, da Yixing mah apa atuh? Diinget guru aja udah untung :')

"Syukurlah" Ujarnya "Omong-omong, aku baru tahu kalau kamu punya hobi lain selain ngedance".

Sebentar. Yixing yakin ia lagi _crossdress_ , kenapa ia tahu kalau Yixing hobi ngedance? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau ini tuh Zhang Yixing? Ah tapi gak mungkin, tadi saja ia berpapasan sama teman-teman anggota club dance mereka gak sadar kalau itu dia. Malahan Sehun—salah satu anggota club—malah _blushing_ dikasih senyuman.

Lagian Yixing yakin kalau Junmyeon gak kenal sama dia.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Yixing memamerkan senyum—terpaksa—nya.

"Iya, ternyata selain suka ngedance kamu juga hobi ber _crossdress_ ya, Zhang Yixing?"

Bunuh Yixing sekarang.

Wajah Yixing memerah sampai ke telinga. "Bu-bu-bukan gitu" Yixing pengen nangis. Gimana kalau Junmyeon nyebarin hal ini? Bisa malu tujuh turunan dia.

Yixing makin panik. Saking paniknya ia gak sadar diam-diam Junmyeon motret wajah merahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok" Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing. "Sampai jumpa, Zhang Yixing" Ujarnya sambil berlalu. Yixing mau pingsan.

END

.

.

.

Omake :

"Ah maaf lama, tadi toiletnya jauh" Ujar Yifan sambil menghampiri Yixing yang sedang membelakanginya.

Yixing menoleh kea rah Yifan dengan pandangan tajam dan suram. Sesuram-suramnya. Yifan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia jadi merinding.

Yixing menghadap Yifan kemudian ia menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu "Gege, kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu sama aku, aku bakalan ngutuk gege jadi batu"

Dan Yifan melongo. Maksudnya apa nih? Tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sebodo ae lah.

End beneran~~

(*)Kalimat itu aku dapet dari ftv yang waktu itu aku tonton subuh-subuh, tapi aku lupa judulnya :D

a/n :

*Meringkuk di pojokan.

Hai, aku Rin Haha apaan ya, publish ff geje gini, sebenernya udah lama ada di folder cuman gak pede buat publish, tapi kalau dibuang sayang, jadi publish aja deh haha *ketawa garing.

Udah ah

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**EH?**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik mereka sendiri, tapi Yixing punya sa—gak jadi, saya cuman punya cerita geje ini :')**

 **Pair : SuLay?**

 **Warning : Crossdress, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), Light Shounen-ai, OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon tersenyum mesum. Ia masih memandang benda kotak yang sedang ada di genggamannya sambil tiduran. Senyum lagi. Lalu guling-guling sendiri.

"Imut banget sih"

Junmyeon kemudian memeluk hpnya gemas. Bukan. Dia bukan punya kelainan seksual dengan benda. Tapi ia gemas dengan foto yang sudah dari kemarin ia jadikan _wallpaper_ hpnya. Kemudian ia memencet lagi salah satu tombol untuk membuat hp yang sudah meredup itu hidup lagi.

Setelah Junmyeon memencet salah satu tombol di pinggir, layar hp itu langsung menampilkan foto seorang gadis dengan pipi merah-merah delima dan mata yang dihiasi setitik air di ujungnya sedang melirik ke samping. Foto itulah yang membuat Junmyeon, si pemuda dengan citra pemuda bersahaja, kalem dan alim jadi _fanboying_ OOC begitu.

Foto yang sebenarnya Junmyeon ambil diam-diam karena si empunya sedang kelewat panik karena ketahuan sedang jadi banci—eh _crossdress_ (biar agak keren) oleh Junmyeon. Iya, sebenarnya si gadis itu makhluk berbatang, tapi tetap saja cantik. _The power of make up_ sih ya.

Tidak kok, dia memang sudah cantik dari sananya.

Junmyeon jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

Waktu itu, Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan pulang dari acara nongkrongnya melihat adegan yang ia kira hanya ada di sinetron. Seorang gadis sedang di kerubungi tiga pemuda bertampang preman—tidak mereka memang preman. Badan gadis itu mengkerut yang menandakan ia ketakutan.

Awalnya ia hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa berniat membantu. HA! Males banget harus berurusan sama preman jalanan, toh titel pemuda bersahaja hanya hasil pencitraan saja. Tapi setelah di perhatikan dengan seksama, ia merasa familiar dengan wajah gadis itu.

Matanya. Bibirnya. Hidungnya. Lesung pipinya. Pahanya—

Tadinya Junmyeon mau mengedip tapi tidak jadi. Habis liat paha, kalau ngedip jadi dosa. Lagian tadi kan lagi bahas wajah, kenapa malah jadi nyasar ke paha? Matanya Junmyeon cuman kepeleset kok, ia jadi lihat paha (Haa alesan—

Itu Zhang Yixing.

Tidak salah lagi. Junmyeon tahu betul sosok itu—walaupun rambutnya jadi panjang terus pakai _dress_ , tapi Junmyeon yakin itu Zhang Yixing. Junmyeon tidak akan salah mengenali orang yang selama ini ia perhatikan dari jauh.

Iya, Kim Junmyeon seorang murid populer yang banyak digandrungi kaum hawa maupun adam diam-diam memendam perasaan tertentu kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya jarang dinotis di sekolah. Dan ia hanya bisa memperhatikan si dia dari jauh. Katakan Junmyeon pengecut, tapi ia memang tidak berani mendekati si dia.

Junmyeon melihat tangan si preman sudah mulai berani memegang tangan Yixing. Junmyeon tidak bisa membiarkan tangan yang selama ini ia impikan menggandeng tangannya sendiri malah dipegang-pegang orang tidak jelas macam preman itu.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka. "Dia bilang tidak mau jadi tidak usah dipaksa"

Preman-preman itu menoleh lalu memasang wajah sangar "Lu siapa hah?" Junmyeon jadi takut sendiri. Lihat, udah mah badannya gede-gede, pasang wajah sangar lagi. Tapi Junmyeon tetap memasang wajah santainya. Jangan panggil dia Kim Junmyeon jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Apa harus kenalan dulu?" Melihat kedutan dari sudut mata si preman, dengan otak jeniusnya Junmyeon berinisiatif untuk mengambil hpnya "Ah tadi aku udah telpon polisi duluan" Ia memperlihatkan hpnya.

Junmyeon mengutuk kebodohannya, dari sekian cara untuk terbebas dari si preman, ia malah memperlihatkan hpnya yang masih padam, karena boro-boro telpon polisi, nomer polisinya saja ia tidak tahu. Tapi ia melihat preman itu jadi gelagapan. Junmyeon jadi merasa geli sendiri. Kenapa mereka malah percaya? Jadi yang bego siapa sih?

"Cabut"

Setelah para preman itu pergi, Junmyeon jadi lega. Lalu ia menghampiri Yixing dengan senyum sejuta dolarnya "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"A-aku gak apa-apa" Jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Syukurlah" Junmyeon yang sedang gemas melihat sikap salang tingkah Yixing jadi tidak tahan ingin menggoda "Omong-omong, aku baru tahu kalau kamu punya hobi lain selain ngedance"

Tuh kan, si dia jadi makin salah tingkah.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Iya, ternyata selain suka ngedance kamu juga hobi ber _crossdress_ ya, Zhang Yixing?"

Wajah Yixing memerah sampai ke telinga. "Bu-bu-bukan gitu"

Yixing terlihat makin panik dan Junmyeon jadi makin gemas. Ah, dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil foto Yixing oleh handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan Junmyeon bersyukur Yixing tidak menyadari itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok" Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing "Sampai jumpa, Zhang Yixing" Ujarnya sambil berlalu. Padahal sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Yixing di sana, tapi ia masih sayang jantungnya, jadinya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Dan setelah ia berjalan beberapa puluh meter dari Yixing, ia jadi menyadari sesuatu

"Kalau preman-preman tadi menyadari kalau Yixing itu cantik, yang lain juga dong?" Gumamnya bermonolog sendiri "Wah gawat juga"

Ya, mungkin Junmyeon harus segera mengambil langkah sebelum ia keduluan orang lain.

.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n : Gaje? Yaaapss haha, duh sebenarnya gak tega nistain Junmun, but yaaa aku lagi err pusing-pusingnya mikirin tugas yang kayak kasih ibu tak terhingga sepanjang masa, dan mikirin pkl juga mwahhaha, jadinya aku malah bikin ini sebagai pelarian *malah curhat gapenting* yasudah, kalau ada yang mau dan kalau ada waktu nanti ini dilanjut xD

ehem mind to give review?


End file.
